


Canada

by Aemtha



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Matthew is a hero, Soulmate AU, Soulmate au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: ~ ~ Soulmate!AU where everyone is deaf until you're in range with your special someone ~ ~





	

 

(Y/n) tapped her pen on her desk repeatedly. She didn't know how loud she did, but she still continued. She would imagine how the tap would sound with the way she knocked it. Probably loud...

She stuck her tongue out slightly, a gesture that keeps her focused or a sign that said 'do not disturb, trying to focus'. (Y/n) scribbled on her notebook.

Her phone vibrated in the pocket of her pants. (E/c) eyes looked up and saw that the teacher was too busy writing on the board. (Y/n) sneakily leaned back on her chair and took her phone out.

There was a text.

Bella : **What ya drawin' this time?**

Now her eyes glanced to the left side of the classroom. And indeed, the blonde female had her eyes on her with a small friendly smile. She then looked down at her notebook before replying. 

(Y/n) : **me sleeping on this desk of mine.**

Bella : **want to join me and the twins downtown? There's a new pizza place and Feli wouldn't stop begging Lovino, Antonio and I to accompany him.**

(Y/n) : **let's finish the day first before thinking of food.**

Bella : **it's your fault you slept throughout the whole Lunch and study period.**

(Y/n) : **not my fault I had to stay up late to deal with the trio. Everyone that doesn't like to just have sex** **with someone** **who isn't their mate knows to keep their eyes peeled whenever those three are near.**

Bella : **you are one tough cookie**

(Y/n) : **I'm as sweet as a cupcake**

Bella : **just keep dreaming in your drawings**

~~~

Five people walked down the sidewalk, heading for the said pizza place. One skipped ahead in front of the group, two women texted on their phones while one man kept sending messages to another which were ignored by the receiver. 

To narrow it down, Feliciano was excited to be the leader while Bella and (Y/n) were behind him, walking and texting each other. And behind them were Lovino and Antonio, the other Italian who ignored the messages sent by the poor Spanish man.

As they walked, they happened to pass by the park. (Y/n)'s eyes glanced from her screen to the park, her thumbs away from the screen as she paused from texting but not from walking. She specifically stared at a man who strummed some strings of a pear shaped instrument.

_I wonder how that sounds..._

She could see the man's lips parted and moving.

_He's... singing... I wonder how he sounds..._

A vibrate came from within her palms, like it was moving to simply grab her attention at something that wasn't much as important as it.

But then she couldn't focus on the text that held what her friend wanted to reply.

She wasn't even focused with using her eyes. 

She heard something. 

_That's..._

She turned back to the man who sang. His voice was perfect. Those words... The words of love.

"Amazing..."

_So that was what a song sounds like._

"Can... Can you hear me?" A soft utter surrounded her, loud enough that it can be heard from the strums of the guitar together with the melodic words.

"Yes. I can hear you!" A reply left (Y/n)'s lips, shocked how her voice sounded. Gentle but strong. She turned her head from left to right, scanning the area and the crowd to find who she heard. "Where--" She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't want to be a fool to anyone who can also hear her. (Y/n) turned around and her eyes locked to a man who stood in the middle of the road.

An incoming car flickered its lights to warn the man since the driver didn't know if the man can hear his horn or not. Also a warning that the brakes wouldn't hold up enough to stop in time. 

Her breath hitched as she used her voice once again. "Watch out!!!"

"Oof!"

The car sped away with a slight swerve, but managed its way down the road.

(Y/n) heaved out a sigh and looked down on the ground.

"Thank god."

"You okay?"

"U-uh... Thank you."

"Eh? No problem."

(Y/n) watched from the other side of the sidewalk as the two men stood up.

"It's quite idiotic to stand in the middle of the road and finally find your mate, but in the end not meeting her." The blond male said. At that point, (Y/n) cautiously crossed the road, leaving her friends confused.

"Sorry. Got caught up in the moment."

But the (h/c) woman stopped... Not in the middle of the road of course. Just a few steps away from the two males. 

_No_

_That's not him..._

"Oh thank god!" The man who was nearly killed by the car slightly leaned forward as another woman jumped onto his back.

The two stood aside which left (Y/n) and the male. "Was that you?"

(Y/n) tensed as the blond male turned around to look at her. (E/c) eyes widened when she saw the cool calming purple of his.

_Him..._

_It's his voice I heard._

"I heard you." She spoke softly, her countenance just like her tone. A hand gently placed itself against her cheek, his thumb caressing it. "That was.. heroic..."

"I learned a thing or two from my brother." He shrugged before smiling too. "Can I hear your name too?"

"(Y/n). It's (Y/n) (L/n)." It felt good to say your own name for the first time, but it left good chills down his spine.

"Well (Y/n). I'm Matthew Williams, your soulmate."


End file.
